


一路向西

by EvanChin



Category: True Love - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 长得俊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanChin/pseuds/EvanChin
Summary: 开，往城市的边缘开不要停





	一路向西

耀眼的光芒照射着厅内的每个角落，洛可可式风格的浮雕和金线缠绕着二楼包厢的窗框和栏杆，捷克的水晶使灯光多了一层纸醉金迷。舞台在厅的中央，不大但与观众席的距离足够近，近到几乎所有人都能看清台上的人的五官。

尤长靖坐在后台的沙发上，看着门口那位舞女打扮的金发中年女子正与几天前送自己来的西装革领的男子交谈，期间上下如给货品估价一般上下打量了自己一阵。  
自己几天前只身来到A国，料想刚出机场在去酒店的路上就让人一路绑到一处地下室被人24小时看管，没收了所有证件和通讯设备，昨天又被辗转送来这个看起来应该是私人俱乐部的地方。他不由觉得委屈和害怕，鼻头有点酸，自己是不是以后就要在这度过一生了。

“Don’t worry.”中年女人递给他一瓶水，用慈爱的眼光看着他，试图安抚他惊慌的情绪，”Everyone loves angel like you.”她示意尤长靖喝口水放松点，一会上台好好唱歌就行。

收到候场的通知，尤长靖拧紧瓶盖，理了理黑色丝绸的西装外套，袖口和领子的金色刺绣衬得他五官更精致了起来。舞台是通过升降台到达的，尤长靖拿着话筒站定才发现，四周被金色的栏杆围住，像一个巨大的鸟笼，笼外有数十双眼睛盯着自己，毫不掩饰地投来欲望的目光，那一瞬间他想起一个词。

金丝雀。

原本以为自己只是被绑来做了私人俱乐部的小BA，唱唱歌，取悦一下光顾的人的欢心，没想到，今晚成为了被买卖的商品，也难怪自己被打扮成这个样子。金发女人在一旁的幕后催促自己赶紧开始表演，尤长靖看见台下有保镖的手按在了枪上，仿佛在说不乖的宠物只好让他永远安静。声音有点颤抖却丝毫不影响歌喉发挥令全场安静的力量：

Taking it slow, but it’s not typical  
慢慢来，这次不同寻常  
He already knows that my love is fire  
他明知我热情似火  
His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam  
他虽铁石心肠，手却在游走  
I turned him to gold and it took him higher  
我打开他的心扉让他欲罢不能  
Oh, I’ll be your daydream, I’ll wear your favorite things  
我会成为你的梦中人，我会穿你所好  
We could be beautiful  
我们可以如此美好

歌是金发女人选的，本应充满引诱意味的歌词在尤长靖清澈的声音过滤后，让他像是堕入凡间的天使，多了层宗教的意味，纯洁又惹人觊觎。观众席的目光明显多了些蠢蠢欲动的因子，尤长靖此时觉得真是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。绝望之际他环视了一下四周，只希望今晚带走自己的人，不要是个大腹便便的老头。二楼一双如狼般的眼睛让他瞳孔瞬间放大，整个人都僵在台上动弹不得，仿佛被锁定的猎物。  
发现台上的小宠物正惊慌又痴迷地看着自己，林彦俊勾了勾嘴角，转身走向后台。

这猎物他今晚要定了。

尤长靖和其他几个长相精致的男孩子正缩在沙发里听着外面的拍价，无计可施的绝望浇得他全身冰凉，脑子里却闪过刚才在台上看见的那双深不见底却目光如炬的眼睛，像是深海，平静的表面下其实暗涌翻滚。  
门外的枪声把他拉回现实：“Mind your own business.”声音冰冷刺骨，并带着不可违抗的压迫性。下一秒声音的主人出现在自己面前，一把拽起自己：“跟我走，你是我的了。”尤长靖便任由对方带着自己走出房间，穿过举着枪却不敢轻举妄动的保镖们，进了车库，坐上车一路狂飙。对方手心的温度通过手腕的皮肤传来，有点凉，有点湿润，有一瞬间他在想眼前这个男人是不是大海之子，眼睛如远离大陆架的海域般深邃，声音如冬天的海水般冰冷，并且带有蛊惑人心的力量，让人不由自主地服从他的命令。

俱乐部本建在A国以赌著称纸醉金迷的V城郊区，车沿着公路开出没过多久，两侧就只剩一些荒漠植物和砂砾了。逃离深渊的尤长靖此时才慢慢松懈下来，看着身旁开车的男人，宽肩银发，脸上有一处擦伤，不知道是不是刚刚强行闯入后台的时候和人打斗时留下的；手指修长，不论是握方向盘还是刚刚拿枪的时候，都让尤长靖能不合时宜地失神。

“我有那么好看吗？”林彦俊瞟了尤长靖一眼，继续专注看着前方。  
“对……对不起。”像是惊慌的小鹿，尤长靖瞬间收回眼神，低着头盯着自己的膝盖，双手放在上面攥着裤腿，觉得自己脸烧得厉害，全身都跟着热了起来。

车内安静得能听见呼吸声，气氛有些压抑，尤长靖觉得自己的呼吸越来越重，头脑也开始昏昏沉沉不清晰，笔直的公路一眼望不到尽头，不知道还要开多久，也不知道他们要去哪，他有点难耐地解开了衬衫顶端的扣子，希望能让自己舒服些。  
车突然靠路边停下，林彦俊下车把对方拽进车后座，身边坐着个诱人的小兔子泪眼婆娑地在那喘气，还把领口扯开露出一片雪白的锁骨，让他的施虐欲瞬间被激起，一刻都不想等。

“唔……“被塞进后座的尤长靖还没来得及问发生了什么事就被对方用吻封住了嘴，霸道而热烈，扫过自己口腔里的每个角落，后脑勺插进自己头发里的手又加深了这个吻，林彦俊的舌头不停地和自己的舌头纠缠，尤长靖觉得自己整个人都要被林彦俊吞了下去。  
“哈……呼……”好不容易被松开，尤长靖觉得自己的脑子更加混乱了，眼神迷离，林彦俊的吻技太好了，让他不由得想要抱抱对方。  
“舔。”林彦俊双手搭在后座椅背上，双腿打开示意尤长靖。他顺从地趴下，鼓起的帐篷雄性荷尔蒙的气息太过强烈，压制得他腿软。葱白的手指解开扣子，贝齿轻轻叼起拉链拉开再拉低裤子，那一处火热便弹在自己的脸上。  
自己真的这么容易适应吗？尤长靖握住有点烫手的粗大想，还是说自己也期待这样呢？

太可怕了。

小舌试探地舔了舔顶端后便整根吞了下去，但是由于过于优越的尺寸，尤长靖只好双手将剩余部分握住，随着自己吞吐的节奏上下撸动。口腔的湿软让林彦俊发出满足的感叹，小巧的舌头沿着伞状边缘一点点舔舐，让他情不自禁地抚上那卷卷头发的小脑袋。林彦俊低头看着伏在自己腿间乖巧的兔子，那发出美妙歌声的喉咙现在正被自己的东西塞满，只能发出呜咽的声音，之前看见他于大庭广众之下发出诱人信号的嫉妒稍被安抚，强烈的占有欲激发他的恶趣味，让他想要好好惩罚一下尤长靖。

好想听天使在自己身下娇喘求饶。

林彦俊突然在尤长靖吞入时挺身，让自己的粗大进入更深，兔子如愿以偿地发出了呻吟。“唔……”突然入侵喉管的不适感让尤长靖眼眶发红，泪光盈盈，他什么时候被这样对待过。抬头看着恶作剧的始作俑者，眼神带着撒娇求饶的意味。  
“继续，不许停，”林彦俊捏了捏尤长靖染上绯红的脸，“你今晚不乖，要罚。”声音相比之前多了些温度，低音的磁性像是羽毛，扫过尤长靖的大脑和心脏，痒痒的。  
见撒娇无用只好继续讨好林彦俊，东西太大他的嘴好酸；车内不比床上，限制太多让他只能维持坐在一旁的姿势，反复的活塞运动让他肌肉酸痛；什么不乖要惩罚，尤长靖不明白自己做错了什么，莫名的责罚让他也觉得委屈。最要命的一点，他从刚才就发现了，自己好像不是简单的发热，仅是替对方口交已经让他后方泛滥成灾，叫嚣着想要眼前的东西填满自己。  
“呜……”尤长靖难耐地哼出声，鼻头一酸眼泪滴了下来。“彦俊……我难受……“  
尤长靖一哭林彦俊便柔软了许多，抱了抱眼前哭红眼的兔子，手顺势伸入略带透视感的衬衫内，摩挲着胸前的红点，在耳边低语：“宝宝哪里难受，嗯？“  
“下……下面……”被药性控制了的尤长靖顾不得羞耻，只想赶紧获得满足。他伸手摸了摸林彦俊的粗大，带着哭腔哀求：“进来……彦俊……给我，嗯……“  
林彦俊将尤长靖放倒，外套和衬衫敞开，皮肤因为情欲染上诱人的粉色，龟头抵在已经软烂熟透泛着水光的穴口，却不急着进入。“给你可以，长靖告诉我今晚为什么要惩罚你，嗯？”  
“因……因为我逃跑……我……呃……我不该独自一人跑来A国，还……还差点……啊……被人卖掉……”不忍兔子太受折磨，林彦俊探入两指在甬道里抠弄，缓解尤长靖汹涌的情潮。密道内太过热情，温度灼热肠壁又一层层绞上来，恨不得把自己的手指带入更深的地方，肠液顺着手指流出些许，林彦俊感到自己的手心也已滑腻一片。

几天前，林彦俊带着自己的歌手小男友和帮里的亲信兄弟一起吃饭，聚会快结束时林彦俊向尤长靖单膝跪下求了婚。黑帮老大的作风，在众目睽睽之下求婚，这样对方逃不了就只好答应了。可是尤长靖却被突如其来的求婚吓到了，他落荒而逃，不是不愿意，只是一时没想好。谁知道刚收拾跑到A国，就被林家的仇家盯上，绑到了V城准备卖到黑市。

“嗯对，宝宝再仔细想想，还有什么呢？答对了就给你”手指开始抽动，激得身下的人一阵颤栗，双腿缠上了林彦俊的腰。  
“哈……哈嗯……舒服……”后方终于有东西插进来带来些许的满足，尤长靖叫出了声，腰肢也随着手指摆动，想要获取更多，短暂的快感缓解了燥热带来的不适，他觉得自己此刻飘在了柔软的云上，有皎洁月光轻轻撒下。  
“不可以哦，宝宝怎么这么饥渴，手指就让你爽成这样了吗？”林彦俊停下手指的抽插，对着穴内一点按下，旋转摩擦又快速撤出。尤长靖舒服得大叫一声准备迎来高潮却紧接着感受到肠道内的空虚。“呜……你坏……我……我不知道……呜呜呜……我只……只是……呃……吓到了，没有……不想……和你结……结婚……哈……”眼泪和唾液混在一起留下，尤长靖强压着情欲，颤抖地伸出手勾住林彦俊的脖子索吻。  
虽然没有得到想要的答案，但是小兔子说想要和自己求婚还是让林彦俊心情大好，硕大的柱体撑开穴口，一点点开拓，舌头也开始舔弄胸前早已挺立的茱萸。尤长靖爽得脚背绷直，手指插入林彦俊的发间，胸脯拱起，让对方更方便地玩弄自己的双乳。

“啊嗯……好粗……好……大……”尤长靖低头舔弄男友的耳廓，发出细微又撩拨的呻吟，惹得林彦俊身体一顿，猛地一插到底。  
“呃……好深……彦……彦俊……好厉害……啊……“尤长靖的双腿缠得更紧了，恨不得把林彦俊的双球也吞下。“呼……宝宝，你下面这嘴可是比上面会吞呢，你摸摸，全部都进去了，”林彦俊抓着尤长靖的手摸着两人结合处，穴口的皱褶被撑得平滑，还隐约感受到林彦俊青筋的跳动，“不过……既然我们都要结婚了，宝宝该叫我什么呢？”埋在体内的凶器又朝脆弱的一点顶了顶，林彦俊满意地看着身下的人昂起头，露出雪白的脖颈。  
“哈嗯……老公……呜……老公你顶得我好爽，还要……”药劲已经完全起效，尤长靖只觉得自己的穴里痒得不行，林彦俊那处埋在体内不动急的他要哭了，小哭包哼哼唧唧地接着力开始自己扭腰动了起来，“嗯……啊……不够……痒……”被压在下面的体位实在是很难让尤长靖找到舒服的角度，林彦俊看着意乱情迷的兔子自己在那乱动无奈地叹了口气：“宝宝记得，我不在身边不要随便吃别人给的东西啊……小笨蛋。”

那瓶水。

尤长靖睁大眼睛看着林彦俊把自己的双腿抬高架在肩上，整个身体压了下来，亲吻红润饱满的双唇，门户大开的姿势让尤长靖体验到了前所未有的深度，还没来得及感叹便迎来了狂风暴雨般的抽插，次次退到穴口再擦着尤长靖的敏感点顶到最深。“唔……”尤长靖闭着眼睛接吻，感官没有视觉的部分让他更加清晰地感受到正在身下作祟的火热，太舒服了，他不由自主地收紧了后穴想要感受更多。“老公……好舒服……用力……那里……啊……”  
“嗯……”林彦俊只觉得肠道收紧，一下下缠着自己的粗大蠕动，分泌出大量肠液，仿佛是张湿软的小嘴在不停地吮吸，差点缴械投降，“宝宝你好会夹，里面全是水……”就着交合的姿势将尤长靖翻了个身，让他跪趴着，屁股翘起。

“啊啊啊啊，好棒……唔嗯……磨到那里……了……”  
“彦俊……老公……就是这样……不要停……哼嗯……太爽了……“

尤长靖只觉得自己被林彦俊抛上云端，一次比一次高，开始胡言乱语。身后被快速地抽插缓解了瘙痒，取而代之的是一次次累积的快感，想要找一个出口释放。他无意识地伸入两根手指在嘴里吮吸，本就只有呻吟的车内此时连细碎的语句都变得模糊，像他无法思考的大脑一般。  
“嗯嗯……唔……啊啊啊……呃啊……“林彦俊伸手去挑逗被冷落的乳尖和尤长靖的前端，爽得尤长靖不停摇头，大腿开始抽搐。他拽着尤长靖的手腕把人拉进怀里，从背后来了个湿吻，另一只手握着前端撸动。  
“嗯哼……老……公……我……我不行了……要……“前后的双重刺激让尤长靖眼前闪过一片白光，一下卸了劲射在了林彦俊手里，全身抽搐地坐了下去。

看着躺在怀里失神的爱人，林彦俊感受着高潮的小穴一下下吸着自己。缓缓拔出的粗大带出一点媚红的穴肉，林彦俊舔了舔嘴唇，将人面对自己，再次慢慢埋入对方体内。逐渐回神的尤长靖感受到对方还在自己体内不紧不慢地抽插，想起刚刚自己直白的呻吟一下红了脸。高潮过后的甬道过于敏感，让他不适地扭了扭屁股。  
“别乱动宝宝，”林彦俊掐着他的大腿根部固定住他，让他无处可逃，“才一次可是满足不了吃了药的宝宝的。“  
“嗯……不要……难受……”尤长靖又试图用那软软的腔调撒娇。  
“抱紧我，一会你就爽得让我别停了。”林彦俊毫不害臊地讲着荤话逗着兔子，让对方骑上来趴在自己身上。

“嗯那里……”逐渐适应抽插的尤长靖感觉自己又变得奇怪了起来，“老公，顶一下那里……”  
“这里吗？”满意地听见尤长靖的惊呼，林彦俊开始对那一点猛攻。  
“嗯对……就是这里……艹我……啊老公……“尤长靖被插得腰软，趴在林彦俊身上舔弄着对方的乳粒，屁股开始随着林彦俊上下耸动好让抽插的幅度更大获得更多快感。  
“啊好棒……嗯……老公我又……又要……”第二次高潮来得更加容易，尤长靖颤抖着准备射，却被林彦俊堵住了出口：“宝宝别忘了，这是次惩罚。等老公一起，嗯？“  
这感觉太难熬了，尤长靖只觉得自己在快感的浪潮中毫无方向地漂流，林彦俊每一次都顶到自己的G点，爽得他头皮发麻，但却没有出口可以宣泄，这种反复在高潮零界点来回的感觉，让他只好大口呼吸，希望林彦俊能快点射。

“呃……老公……让我射……太爽了……受不了……你快……射给我……”尤长靖哭着一边摇头一边哀求，感受到体内的东西硬得不行，他加大了摇摆的幅度。“嗯，好会插……我不……啊……舒服……老公……别停……”  
在对方加速后猛地压在花心射出，刺激得尤长靖尖叫，和之前那次不同，忍受多次后尤长靖不受控地射出一股清液，并持续了一段时间。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊……嗯……来……来了……呃……“高潮中的尤长靖坐直了屁股一直在抽搐，头向后仰，双手抠挖着自己的乳头，加剧这份快感。林彦俊看着骑在自己身上潮喷的爱人，缓慢地在他体内磨着敏感点打圈，帮他延长这份快乐。  
”别……别……啊啊啊啊，又要喷……呃……老公……“  
“呼……喷了啊……“  
抱着脱力躺在自己身上的恋人，林彦俊摸了摸对方柔软的卷发，温柔地在眉间落下一吻。

尤长靖醒来时，林彦俊已经把车开到了一处空旷的地方，停着一架私人飞机，门口站着人像是在迎接他们。坐起身发现自己无名指上多了一枚戒指。  
“我们去哪里啊，林彦俊？”  
“西边，去L城，注册结婚，我等不到回国了。”

 

V城：  
林超泽带着A国分支的兄弟们和俱乐部的人对峙谈判，内心在呼喊：好你个8哥，太没人性了把这烂摊子就这么丢给我自己跑去带着小可爱结婚！


End file.
